motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Pitt
William Bardley Pitt (born December 18 1963) is an American actor and film producer. He has received multiple awards and nominations including an Academy Award as producer under his own company Plan B Entertainment. Pitt first gained recognition as a cowboy hitchhiker in the road movie Thelma & Louise (1991). His first leading roles in big-budget productions came with the drama films A River Runs Through It (1992) and Legends of the Fall (1994) and horror film Interview with the Vampire (1994). He gave critically acclaimed performances in the crime thriller Seven and the science fiction film 12 Monkeys (both 1995), the latter earning him a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor and an Academy Award nomination. Pitt starred in Fight Club (1999) and the heist film Ocean's Eleven (2001) and its sequels, Ocean's Twelve (2004) and Ocean's Thirteen (2007). His greatest commercial successes have been Troy (2004), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), World War Z (2013), and Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019). Pitt received his second and third Academy Award nominations for his leading performances in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) and Moneyball (2011). He produced The Departed (2006) and 12 Years a Slave (2013), both of which won the Academy Award for Best Picture, and also The Tree of Life (2011), Moneyball, and The Big Short (2015), all of which were nominated for Best Picture. As a public figure, Pitt has been cited as one of the most influential and powerful people in the American entertainment industry. For a number of years he was cited as the world's most attractive man by various media outlets, and his personal life is the subject of wide publicity. In 2000, he married actress Jennifer Aniston; they divorced in 2005. In 2014, Pitt married actress Angelina Jolie. They have six children together, three of whom were adopted internationally. In 2016, Jolie filed for a divorce from Pitt, which was finalized in 2019. Early life Pitt was born in Shawnee, Oklahoma, to William Alvin Pitt, the proprietor of a trucking company, and Jane Etta (née Hillhouse), a school counselor.12 The family soon moved to Springfield, Missouri, where he lived together with his younger siblings, Douglas Mitchell (born 1966) and Julie Neal (born 1969).3 Born into a conservative Christian household,45 he was raised as Southern Baptist and later "oscillated between agnosticism and atheism."6 Pitt now states that he was just being "rebellious" and that he "clings to religion".478 Pitt has described Springfield as "Mark Twain country, Jesse James country," having grown up with "a lot of hills, a lot of lakes."9 Pitt attended Kickapoo High School, where he was a member of the golf, swimming and tennis teams.10 He participated in the school's Key and Forensics clubs, in school debates, and in musicals.11 Following his graduation from high school, Pitt enrolled in the University of Missouri in 1982, majoring in journalism with a focus on advertising.12 As graduation approached, Pitt did not feel ready to settle down. He loved films—"a portal into different worlds for me"—and, since films were not made in Missouri, he decided to go to where they were made.1314 Two weeks short of completing the coursework for a degree, Pitt left the university and moved to Los Angeles, where he took acting lessons and worked odd jobs.13 He has named his early acting heroes as Gary Oldman, Sean Penn and Mickey Rourke.15 Career 1987–1993: Early work While struggling to establish himself in Los Angeles, Pitt took lessons from acting coach Roy London.1116 Pitt's acting career began in 1987, with uncredited parts in the films No Way Out (1987), No Man's Land (1987) and Less Than Zero (1987).1117 In May 1987, his television debut came with a two-episode role on the NBC soap opera Another World.18 In November of the same year, Pitt had a guest appearance on the ABC sitcom Growing Pains.19 He appeared in four episodes of the CBS primetime series Dallas between December 1987 and February 1988 as Randy, the boyfriend of Charlie Wade (played by Shalane McCall).20 Later in 1988, Pitt made a guest appearance on the Fox police drama 21 Jump Street.21 In the same year, the Yugoslavian–U.S. co-production The Dark Side of the Sun (1988) gave Pitt his first leading film role, as a young American taken by his family to the Adriatic to find a remedy for a skin condition. The film was shelved at the outbreak of the Croatian War of Independence, and was not released until 1997.11 Pitt made two motion picture appearances in 1989: the first in a supporting role in the comedy Happy Together; the second a featured role in the horror film Cutting Class, the first of Pitt's films to reach theaters.19 He made guest appearances on television series Head of the Class, Freddy's Nightmares, Thirtysomething, and (for a second time) Growing Pains.22 Pitt was cast as Billy Canton, a drug addict who takes advantage of a young runaway (played by Juliette Lewis) in the 1990 NBC television movie Too Young to Die?, the story of an abused teenager sentenced to death for a murder. Ken Tucker, television reviewer for Entertainment Weekly wrote: "Pitt is a magnificent slimeball as her hoody boyfriend; looking and sounding like a malevolent John Cougar Mellencamp, he's really scary."23 The same year, Pitt co-starred in six episodes of the short-lived Fox drama Glory Days and took a supporting role in the HBO television film The Image.24 His next appearance came in the 1991 film Across the Tracks; Pitt portrayed Joe Maloney, a high school runner with a criminal brother, played by Rick Schroder.25 After years of supporting roles in film and frequent television guest appearances, Pitt attracted wider recognition in his supporting role in Ridley Scott's 1991 road film Thelma & Louise.24 He played J.D., a small-time criminal who befriends Thelma (Geena Davis). His love scene with Davis has been cited as the event that defined Pitt as a sex symbol.1926 After Thelma & Louise, Pitt starred in the 1991 film Johnny Suede, a low-budget picture about an aspiring rock star,27 and the 1992 live-action/animated fantasy film Cool World,19 although neither furthered his career, having poor reviews and box office performance.2829 Pitt took the role of Paul Maclean in the 1992 biographical film A River Runs Through It, directed by Robert Redford.30 His portrayal of the character was described by People's Janet Mock as a career-making performance,31 proving that Pitt could be more than a "cowboy-hatted hunk."32 He has admitted to feeling under pressure when making the film3 and thought it one of his "weakest performances ... It's so weird that it ended up being the one that I got the most attention for."3 Pitt believed that he benefited from working with such a talented cast and crew. He compared working with Redford to playing tennis with a superior player, saying "when you play with somebody better than you, your game gets better."3132 In 1993, Pitt reunited with Juliette Lewis for the road film Kalifornia. He played Early Grayce, a serial killer and the boyfriend of Lewis's character in a performance described by Peter Travers of Rolling Stone as "outstanding, all boyish charm and then a snort that exudes pure menace."33 Pitt also garnered attention for a brief appearance in the cult hit True Romance as a stoner named Floyd, providing much needed comic relief to the action film.34 He capped the year by winning a ShoWest Award for Male Star of Tomorrow.35 1994–1998: Breakthrough 1994 marked a significant turning point in Pitt's career. Starring as the vampire Louis de Pointe du Lac in the horror film Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles, based on Anne Rice's 1976 novel of the same name,36 he was part of an ensemble cast that included Tom Cruise, Kirsten Dunst, Christian Slater, and Antonio Banderas.36 Despite his winning two MTV Movie Awards at the 1995 ceremony,37 his performance was poorly received. According to the Dallas Observer, "Brad Pitt ... is a large part of the problem the film. When directors play up his cocky, hunkish, folksy side ... he's a joy to watch. But there's nothing about him that suggests inner torment or even self-awareness, which makes him a boring Louis."38 Following the release of Interview with the Vampire, Pitt starred in Legends of the Fall (1994),39 based on a novel by the same name by Jim Harrison, set in the American West during the first four decades of the twentieth century. Portraying Tristan Ludlow, son of Colonel William Ludlow (Anthony Hopkins) a Cornish immigrant,40 Pitt received his first Golden Globe Award nomination, in the Best Actor category.41 Aidan Quinn and Henry Thomas co-starred as Pitt's brothers. Although the film's reception was mixed,42 many film critics praised Pitt's performance. Janet Maslin of The New York Times said, "Pitt's diffident mix of acting and attitude works to such heartthrob perfection it's a shame the film's superficiality gets in his way."43 The Deseret News predicted that Legends of the Fall would solidify Pitt's reputation as a lead actor.44 In 1995, Pitt starred alongside Morgan Freeman and Gwyneth Paltrow in the crime thriller Seven, playing a detective on the trail of a serial killer.45 Pitt called it a great movie and declared the part would expand his acting horizons.46 He expressed his intent to move on from "this 'pretty boy' thing ... and play someone with flaws."47 His performance was critically well received, with Variety saying that it was screen acting at its best, further remarking on Pitt's ability to turn in a "determined, energetic, creditable job" as the detective.48 Seven earned $327 million at the international box office.28 Following the success of Seven, Pitt took a supporting role as Jeffrey Goines in Terry Gilliam's 1995 science-fiction film 12 Monkeys. The movie received predominantly positive reviews, with Pitt praised in particular. Janet Maslin of the New York Times called Twelve Monkeys "fierce and disturbing" and remarked on Pitt's "startlingly frenzied performance", concluding that he "electrifies Jeffrey with a weird magnetism that becomes important later in the film."49 He won a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor for the film41 and received his first Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor.50 The following year he had a role in the legal drama Sleepers (1996), based on Lorenzo Carcaterra's novel of the same name.51 The film received mixed reviews.52 In the 1997 film The Devil's Own Pitt starred, opposite Harrison Ford, as the Irish Republican Army terrorist Rory Devany,53 a role for which he was required to learn an Irish accent.54 Critical opinion was divided on his accent; "Pitt finds the right tone of moral ambiguity, but at times his Irish brogue is too convincing – it's hard to understand what he's saying", wrote the San Francisco Chronicle.55 The Charleston Gazette opined that it had favored Pitt's accent over the movie.56 The Devil's Own grossed $140 million worldwide,28 but was a critical failure. Later that year he led as Austrian mountaineer Heinrich Harrer in the Jean-Jacques Annaud film Seven Years in Tibet.57 Pitt trained for months for the role, which demanded significant mountain climbing and trekking practice, including rock climbing in California and the European Alps with his co-star David Thewlis.58 The film received mostly negative reviews, and was generally considered a disappointment.59 Pitt had the lead role in 1998's fantasy romance film Meet Joe Black. He portrayed a personification of death inhabiting the body of a young man to learn what it is like to be human.60 The film received mixed reviews, and many were critical of Pitt's performance. According to Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle, Pitt was unable to "make an audience believe that he knows all the mysteries of death and eternity."61 Roger Ebert stated "Pitt is a fine actor, but this performance is a miscalculation."62 1999–2003 In 1999, Pitt portrayed Tyler Durden in Fight Club,6364 a film adaptation of Chuck Palahniuk's novel of the same name, directed by David Fincher.65 Pitt prepared for the part with lessons in boxing, taekwondo, and grappling.66 To look the part, Pitt consented to the removal of pieces of his front teeth which were restored when filming ended.67 While promoting Fight Club, Pitt said that the film explored not taking one's aggressions out on someone else but to "have an experience, take a punch more and see how you come out on the other end."68 Fight Club premiered at the 1999 Venice International Film Festival.69 Despite divided critical opinion on the film as a whole,7071 Pitt's performance was widely praised. Paul Clinton of CNN noted the risky yet successful nature of the film,72 while Variety remarked upon Pitt's ability to be "cool, charismatic and more dynamically physical, perhaps than ... his breakthrough role in Thelma and Louise".73 In spite of a worse-than-expected box office performance, Fight Club became a cult classic after its DVD release in 2000.74 Pitt was cast as an Irish Gypsy boxer with a barely intelligible accent in Guy Ritchie's 2000 gangster film Snatch.75 Several reviewers were critical of Snatch; however, most praised Pitt.76 Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle said Pitt was "ideally cast as an Irishman whose accent is so thick even Brits can't understand him", going on to say that, before Snatch, Pitt had been "shackled by roles that called for brooding introspection, but recently he has found his calling in black comic outrageousness and flashy extroversion;"77 while Amy Taubin of The Village Voice claimed that "Pitt gets maximum comic mileage out of a one-joke role".78 The following year Pitt starred opposite Julia Roberts in the romantic comedy The Mexican,79 a film that garnered a range of reviews80 but enjoyed box office success.28 Pitt's next role, in 2001's $143 million-grossing Cold War thriller Spy Game,28 was as Tom Bishop, an operative of the CIA's Special Activities Division, mentored by Robert Redford's character.81 Mark Holcomb of Salon.com enjoyed the film, although he noted that neither Pitt nor Redford provided "much of an emotional connection for the audience".82 On November 22, 2001, Pitt made a guest appearance in the eighth season of the television series Friends, playing a man with a grudge against Rachel Green, played by Jennifer Aniston, to whom Pitt was married at the time.83 For this performance he was nominated for an Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series.84 In December 2001, Pitt played Rusty Ryan in the heist film Ocean's Eleven, a remake of the 1960 Rat Pack original. He joined an ensemble cast including George Clooney, Matt Damon, Andy García, and Julia Roberts.85 Well received by critics, Ocean's Eleven was highly successful at the box office, earning $450 million worldwide.28 Pitt appeared in two episodes of MTV's reality series Jackass in February 2002, first running through the streets of Los Angeles with several cast members in gorilla suits,86 and participating in his own staged abduction in another episode.87 In the same year, Pitt had a cameo role in George Clooney's directorial debut Confessions of a Dangerous Mind.88 He took on his first voice-acting roles in 2003, speaking as the titular character of the DreamWorks animated film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas89 and playing Boomhauer's brother, Patch, in an episode of the animated television series King of the Hill.90 2004–2013 Pitt had two major film roles in 2004, starring as Achilles in Troy, and reprising his role, Rusty Ryan, in the sequel Ocean's Twelve. He spent six months sword training before the filming of Troy, based on the Iliad.91 An on-set injury to his Achilles tendon delayed production on the picture for several weeks.92 Stephen Hunter of The Washington Post stated that Pitt excelled at such a demanding role.93 Troy was the first film produced by Plan B Entertainment, a film production company he had founded two years earlier with Jennifer Aniston and Brad Grey, CEO of Paramount Pictures.94 Ocean's Twelve earned $362 million worldwide,28 and Pitt and Clooney's dynamic was described by CNN's Paul Clinton as "the best male chemistry since Paul Newman and Robert Redford."95 In 2005, Pitt starred in the Doug Liman-directed action comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith, in which a bored married couple discover that each is an assassin sent to kill the other. The feature received reasonable reviews but was generally lauded for the chemistry between Pitt and Angelina Jolie, who played his character's wife Jane Smith. The Star Tribune noted that "while the story feels haphazard, the movie gets by on gregarious charm, galloping energy and the stars' thermonuclear screen chemistry".96 Mr. & Mrs. Smith earned $478 million worldwide, making it one of the biggest hits of 2005.97 For his next film, Pitt starred opposite Cate Blanchett in Alejandro González Iñárritu's multi-narrative drama Babel (2006).98 Pitt's performance was critically well-received, and the Seattle Post-Intelligencer said that he was credible and gave the film visibility.99 Pitt later said he regarded taking the part as one of the best decisions of his career.100 The film was screened at a special presentation at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival101 and was later featured at the 2006 Toronto International Film Festival.102 Babel received seven Academy and Golden Globe award nominations, winning the Best Drama Golden Globe, and earned Pitt a nomination for the Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe.41 That same year, Pitt's company Plan B Entertainment produced The Departed, which won the Academy Award for Best Picture. Pitt was credited on-screen as a producer; however, only Graham King was ruled eligible for the Oscar win.103 Reprising his role as Rusty Ryan in a third picture, Pitt starred in 2007's Ocean's Thirteen.104 While less lucrative than the first two films, this sequel earned $311 million at the international box office.28 Pitt's next film role was as American outlaw Jesse James in the 2007 Western drama The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford, adapted from Ron Hansen's 1983 novel of the same name.105 Directed by Andrew Dominik and produced by Pitt's company Plan B Entertainment, the film premiered at the 2007 Venice Film Festival,106 with Pitt playing a "scary and charismatic" role, according to Lewis Beale of Film Journal International,107 and earning Pitt the Volpi Cup award for Best Actor at the 64th Venice International Film Festival.108 He eventually collected the award one year later at the 2008 festival.109 As of January 2019, it was his own favorite of his films.110 Pitt's next appearance was in the 2008 black comedy Burn After Reading, his first collaboration with the Coen brothers. The film received a positive reception from critics, with The Guardian calling it "a tightly wound, slickly plotted spy comedy",111 noting that Pitt's performance was one of the funniest.111 He was later cast as Benjamin Button, the lead in David Fincher's 2008 film The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, a loosely adapted version of a 1921 short story by F. Scott Fitzgerald. The story follows a man who is born an octogenarian and ages in reverse,112 with Pitt's "sensitive" performance making Benjamin Button a "timeless masterpiece", according to Michael Sragow of The Baltimore Sun.113 The performance earned Pitt his first Screen Actors Guild Award nomination,114 as well as a fourth Golden Globe and second Academy Award nomination,41115 all in the category for Best Actor. The film received thirteen Academy Award nominations in total, and grossed $329 million at the box office worldwide.28. Pitt's next leading role came in 2009 with the Quentin Tarantino-directed war film Inglourious Basterds, which premiered at the 2009 Cannes Film Festival.116 Pitt played Lieutenant Aldo Raine, an American resistance fighter battling Nazis in German-occupied France.117 The film was a box office hit, taking $311 million worldwide,28 and garnered generally favorable reviews.118 The film received multiple awards and nominations, including eight Academy Award nominations and seven MTV Movie Award nominations, including Best Male Performance for Pitt.119120 He next voiced the superhero character Metro Man in the 2010 animated feature Megamind.121 Pitt produced and appeared in Terrence Malick's experimental drama The Tree of Life, co-starring Sean Penn, which won the Palme d'Or at the 2011 Cannes Film Festival.122 In a performance that attracted strong praise, he portrayed the Oakland Athletics general manager Billy Beane in the drama Moneyball, which is based on the 2003 book of the same name written by Michael Lewis.123 Moneyball received six Academy Award nominations including Best Picture and Best Actor for Pitt.124 His next role was as mob hitman Jackie Cogan in Andrew Dominik's 2012 Killing Them Softly, based on the novel Cogan's Trade by George V. Higgins.125 In 2013, Pitt starred in World War Z, a thriller about a zombie apocalypse, based on Max Brooks's novel of the same name. Pitt also produced the film.126 World War Z grossed $540 million at the box office worldwide,28 becoming Pitt's highest grossing picture.127 Next in 2013, he produced, and played a small role in, 12 Years a Slave, a historical drama based on the autobiography of Solomon Northup.128 The film received critical acclaim129 and was nominated for nine Academy Awards, winning three, including Best Picture.130 Also in 2013, Pitt had a supporting role in Ridley Scott's The Counselor.131 Plan B Entertainment landed its first television series on the 2013–2014 schedule, as their joint venture with ABC Studios, the sci-fi/fantasy drama Resurrection, was picked up by ABC.132 2014–present Pitt starred in Fury, a World War II film directed and written by David Ayer, and co-starring Shia LaBeouf, Logan Lerman, Jon Bernthal and Michael Peña.133134135 The film was released on October 17, 2014.133 By the end of its run, Fury proved to be a commercial and critical success; it grossed more than $211 million worldwide28 and received highly positive reviews from critics.136 In 2015, Pitt starred opposite his wife, Jolie, in her third directorial effort, By the Sea, a romantic drama about a marriage in crisis, based on her screenplay. The film was their first collaboration since 2005's Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Pitt's next role came with the biographical comedy-drama The Big Short, which he also produced. The film was a commercial and critical success. It went on to gross over $102 million worldwide137 and received positive reviews from critics.138139 The film was nominated for five Academy Awards, including Best Picture, earning Pitt his third Academy Award nomination as producer. In 2016, Pitt starred in Robert Zemeckis's romantic thriller Allied, in which he plays a spy assassin who falls in love with a French spy (played by Marion Cotillard) during a mission to kill a German official in World War II.140141 In 2017, he starred in the Netflix satirical war comedy War Machine,142 which he also produced.143 Pitt played a recurring role as a weatherman on the late-night talk show The Jim Jefferies Show throughout 2017.144 In 2016 it was announced that Pitt will star in the upcoming sequel to World War Z,145 with official release date set as June 9, 2017.146 However, in early 2017, the release date was announced to be indefinitely delayed.147 In June, David Fincher was confirmed to direct the World War Z sequel,148 marking Pitt and Fincher's fourth collaboration. Pitt starred as Cliff Booth, a stunt double, opposite Leonardo DiCaprio, in Quentin Tarantino's 2019 film Once Upon a Time in Hollywood, about the Manson Family murders.149 Also in 2019 he headlined James Gray's deep space epic Ad Astra, in which he plays Roy McBride, a slightly autistic space engineer searching the galaxy for his father, played by Tommy Lee Jones.150 Humanitarian and political causes Pitt visited the University of Missouri campus in October 2004 to encourage students to vote in the 2004 U.S. presidential election,151 in which he supported John Kerry.151152 Later in October he publicly supported the principle of public funding for embryonic stem-cell research. "We have to make sure that we open up these avenues so that our best and our brightest can go find these cures that they believe they will find", he said.153 In support of this he endorsed Proposition 71, a California ballot initiative intended to provide state government funding for stem-cell research.154 Pitt supports the ONE Campaign, an organization aimed at combating AIDS and poverty in the developing world.155156 He narrated the 2005 PBS public television series Rx for Survival: A Global Health Challenge, which discusses current global health issues.157 The following year Pitt and Jolie flew to Haiti, where they visited a school supported by Yéle Haïti, a charity founded by Haitian-born hip hop musician Wyclef Jean.158 In May 2007, Pitt and Jolie donated $1 million to three organizations in Chad and Sudan dedicated to those affected by the crisis in the Darfur region.159 Along with Clooney, Damon, Don Cheadle, David Pressman, and Jerry Weintraub, Pitt is one of the founders of Not On Our Watch, an organization that focuses global attention on stopping "mass atrocities".160 Pitt has a sustained interest in architecture,161 even taking time away from film to study computer-aided design at the Los Angeles offices of renowned architect Frank Gehry.162 He narrated e2 design, a PBS television series focused on worldwide efforts to build environmentally friendly structures through sustainable architecture and design.163 In 2000, he co-authored an architectural book on the Blacker House with the architects Thomas A. Heinz and Randell Makinson.164 In 2006, he founded the Make It Right Foundation, organizing housing professionals in New Orleans to finance and construct 150 sustainable, affordable new houses in New Orleans's Ninth Ward following the devastation caused by Hurricane Katrina.165166 The project involves 13 architectural firms and the environmental organization Global Green USA, with several of the firms donating their services.167168 Pitt and philanthropist Steve Bing have each committed $5 million in donations.169 The first six homes were completed in October 2008,170 and in September 2009 Pitt received an award in recognition of the project from the U.S. Green Building Council, a non-profit trade organization that promotes sustainability in how buildings are designed, built and operated.171172 Pitt met with U.S. President Barack Obama and Speaker of the House of Representatives Nancy Pelosi in March 2009 to promote his concept of green housing as a national model and to discuss federal funding possibilities.173 In September 2006, Pitt and Jolie established a charitable organization, the Jolie-Pitt Foundation, to aid humanitarian causes around the world.174 The foundation made initial donations of $1 million each to Global Action for Children and Doctors Without Borders,175 followed by an October 2006 donation of $100,000 to the Daniel Pearl Foundation, an organization created in memory of the late American journalist Daniel Pearl.176 According to federal filings, Pitt and Jolie invested $8.5 million into the foundation in 2006; it gave away $2.4 million in 2006177 and $3.4 million in 2007.178 In June 2009 the Jolie-Pitt Foundation donated $1 million to a U.N. refugee agency to help Pakistanis displaced by fighting between troops and Taliban militants.179 In January 2010 the foundation donated $1 million to Doctors Without Borders for emergency medical assistance to help victims of the Haiti earthquake.180181 Pitt is a supporter of same-sex marriage.182 In an October 2006 interview with Esquire, Pitt said that he would marry Jolie when everyone in America is legally able to marry.183 In September 2008, he donated $100,000 to the campaign against California's 2008 ballot proposition Proposition 8, an initiative to overturn the state Supreme Court decision that had legalized same-sex marriage.184 In March 2012, Pitt was featured in a performance of Dustin Lance Black's play, 8 – a staged reenactment of the federal trial that overturned California's Prop 8 ban on same-sex marriage – as Judge Vaughn Walker.185 In September 2012, Pitt reaffirmed his support of President Obama, saying, "I am an Obama supporter and I'm backing his US election campaign."186 Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Male